Sad Summer
by Jin Verona
Summary: Theodore Lupin e Victoire Weasley resolveram se casar no verão. SLASH/YAOI, Ted/James!


Harry Potter obviamente não me pertence. Não ganho nada além de diversão com esse texto.

**ATENÇÃO!** Esse texto trata de homossexualidade. Se não se interessa pelo tema, não leia.

**Sad Summer**

Teodhore Lupin e Victoire Weasley resolveram se casar no verão.

A senhora Delacour-Weasley passara os últimos meses organizando um perfeito casamento francês para sua primogênita. Cuidara de cada detalhe, desde o vestido deslumbrante que a moça usaria, até o banquete que seria servido, passando pela cor das meias que seria apropriado para o noivo vestir. Se dependesse apenas da boa senhora, Ted e Victoire teriam o casamento mais belo que os Weasley já assistiram.

Na véspera do casamento, o que se via na Toca era uma expressão visual e verbal do que se passava na cabeça de Fleur. Uma verdadeira confusão de vozes que se misturavam, e uma quantidade de crianças que transformavam o ambiente em algo próximo a uma aglomeração. O tumulto da casa de seus sogros era verdadeiramente uma exteriorização dos sentimentos que a senhora Delacour-Weasley carregava consigo.

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia se esquecer da conversa que tivera com sua filha uma semana atrás. Estava decidida a impedir o casamento, contando a Victoire a situação em que surpreendera o jovem noivo na noite anterior, mas sua delicada _bijout_ fora categórica ao afirmar, em seu inglês perfeito, que não importava o que Ted fizera, ela não desistiria do casamento.

_"Victoire, _mon cher_, seu noivo estava... ele e o pequeno James..."_

_"Não preciso saber, mamãe."_ E ela se lembraria para sempre do olhar severo que sua garotinha doce se atrevera a lhe dedicar quando a interrompeu. _"Vamos para a França depois do casamento, Ted jamais verá James outra vez_._"_.

Desviou de Lily, que corria atrás de Fred, ainda pensando na reação que sua garotinha tivera ao ouvir falar do primo. A partir daquela fagulha de ódio que capturou no olhar de sua doce filha, a senhora Delacour-Weasley teve certeza de que Victoire sabia que seu noivo estava, aparentemente, nutrindo um interesse pouco saudável pelo Potter primogênito.

E ao observar Ted e James no sofá, sentados com as pernas coladas, alheios ao fato de que haviam sido descobertos pela sagacidade daquela um que fora campeã de Beuxbatons, Fleur teve certeza. Pela expressão a cada dia mais peculiarmente entristecida no rosto de Potter, ela concluiu que Ted não tinha obrigado o garoto a beijá-lo naquela noite.

* * *

Em algumas semanas James Sirius Potter voltaria a Hogwarts para seu último ano escolar. Aprenderia os últimos feitiços, viveria os últimos momentos no castelo em que passara grande parte dos últimos sete anos de sua vida, ganharia o último campeonato de quadribol pelo time de Gryffindor, passaria em seus N.I.E.M.s com resultados não tão bons quanto os que sua mãe desejava...

Ele jamais pensara no que faria depois da escola. Nunca passou pela cabeça levada de James que ele, um dia, não veria mais utilidade alguma para o Mapa do Maroto que afanara de seu pai. O fim cada vez mais próximo de sua vida escolar afetava o garoto, e contribuía para o agravamento da crise que o casamento de Ted lhe estava causando.

"Eu vou embora depois do casamento, James." Ted dissera na véspera de seu casamento, quando o jantar havia finalmente acabado, e eles conseguiram escapar para o jardim sem que ninguém notasse.

"Eu não ligo." Ted não vacilara ante a aparente insensibilidade do garoto que, ao mesmo tempo em que falava, se contradizia ao abraçar o metamorfomago. "Eu nunca te amei de verdade, Teddy."

"Então você não vai se magoar." Os cabelos de Ted mudaram rapidamente de tom, e as mãos que puxaram James para o jardim não eram mais as mesmas que agora o seguravam firmemente pela cintura.

Antes que seus lábios se tocassem pelo que James acreditava ser a última vez, ele desejou profundamente que seu corpo demonstrasse exatamente o que ele estava sentindo, tal qual Ted, acreditando que, ao ver os cabelos e olhos de James num tom melancólico de azul, o metamorfomago percebesse o que ele realmente sentia.

* * *

Depois que Voldemort morrera, Harry Potter acreditou que qualquer problema em sua vida seria mais fácil do que os que já havia enfrentado.

Ele vivera sua vida feliz e de poucas preocupações até o dia em que Ginny lhe contou que estava grávida. Naquele dia, Harry preocupou-se imensamente com tudo o que envolvia a chegada de um bebê. Preocupou-se com o tamanho limitado do apartamento, com a saúde de Ginny e com o nome mais apropriado para dar ao primeiro filho. Resolveu trabalhar menos, e começou a ler livros sobre bebês que Hermione lhe indicara, passou a tratar Ginny com um zelo ainda maior e, principalmente, se preocupou em fazer tudo o que pudesse para que seu filho fosse o mais feliz possível.

E Harry conseguiu, com certeza, fazer seus filhos felizes. Até mesmo o inseguro Albus.

Ele estava perfeitamente seguro de que seus filhos possuíam a vida que ele jamais tivera e sempre desejara. Completamente certo de que sua presença de pai era o suficiente para poupar seus filhos de qualquer sofrimento.

Mas então, James Sirius tratou de contradizê-lo, como era esperado da criança mais levada que Harry já conhecera.

Harry recebeu uma média de duas cartas de reclamação da escola por semana durante o sétimo ano do filho mais velho em Hogwarts. Batera todos os recordes de transgressão. James não respondera aos berradores furiosos de Ginny, tampouco às cartas de Harry. Ele também não aparecera no Natal. Albus, Lily, Rose e Hugo, que foram para a Toca passar as férias de Natal com a família, pareciam não querer falar muito em James.

_"Ele está com um humor péssimo, papai."_

_"Ele azarou o Gus Belter, da minha sala, só por _esbarrar _nele."_

_"Vi ele com o nariz sangrando. Ele brigou _sem a varinha_..."_

_"Acho que ele vai ser expulso, tio Harry."_

Ante as informações que conseguira sobre seu filho, essa também era a opinião de Harry.

"James está triste com algo, Harry." Hermione repetia sempre que um novo detalhe sobre uma travessura de James chegava aos ouvidos do amigo. "Não se aborreça com ele. Ele só age assim quando algo sério o está perturbando."

Mas não ocorrera a Harry a possibilidade de se zangar com o filho, mesmo depois que _O Profeta Diário _publicou uma matéria sobre o comportamento dos filhos de Harry Potter, o Escolhido. Ele também compartilhava com Hermione algumas observações que poderiam esclarecer o empenho da sempre tão severa madrinha em defender o comportamento desregrado do afilhado.

Harry, assim como Hermione, sabia que o casamento de Ted era o motivo pelo qual James andava descontrolado.

E foi se lembrando da noite anterior ao casamento de Ted e Victoire que Harry escreveu uma carta para o afilhado.

E sem mencionar que os vira no jardim da Toca durante um beijo, Harry deixou claro que sabia do ocorrido.

* * *

Victoire Lupin desistiu de terminar seu jantar.

Seus gestos delicados não demostravam a irritação que a bela mulher estava sentindo, mas o leve tremor em seu lábio inferior significava que a jovem estava furiosa.

Furiosa com o marido, por ter saído no meio de um jantar depois de receber uma carta do tio Harry, e por não dar notícias há dois dias. Com tio Harry, por ter enviado aquela carta cujo assunto era outro motivo para a irritação da jovem.

_"James está com problemas. Você poderia ajudá-lo, conversar definitivamente com ele..." _Pelas palavras do tio na carta, Victoire logo compreendeu que sua mãe não era a única que sabia mais do que deveria. James, aparentemente, não sabia lidar com o fim de um relacionamento.

E Victoire, se lembrando do tom negro profundo que o cabelo de Ted assumiu ao compreender o motivo da carta do padrinho, concluiu que ela, tal qual James, também não saberia lidar com o fim do seu.

* * *

Neville Longbottom permitiu-se um suspiro aliviado ao ver os dois jovens caminharem rumo aos jardins. A situação de um de seus alunos o estava preocupando há meses, mas nenhum de seus esforços para acalmá-lo parecia surtir qualquer efeito. James Sirius Potter estava, opinião compartilhada por todo o corpo docente de Hogwarts, irremediavelmente transtornado. A despeito do esforço de seus pais, professores e monitores de Gryffindor, James permanecera quebrando recordes em descumprimento de regras.

Grande fora a surpresa do professor ao receber a visita de Ted Lupin, um de seus mais notáveis ex-alunos, garantindo que poderia resolver o problema de James. Tudo o que ele queria era conversar com o garoto. Ele sabia que não era comum que os alunos recebessem visitas, mas argumentou que aquele era um caso sem precedentes na história recente de Hogwarts. Neville não teve como discordar.

Acompanhou Ted até a sala de Poções, onde James cumpria detenção naquele dia. Estava encarregado de organizar o armário de ingredientes, mas teria o resto do ano letivo para fazê-lo. James não tinha sequer uma noite livre de detenções até o verão seguinte.

O professor tratou de ignorar a tensão que surgiu quando James o viu acompanhado de Ted. Educadamente relevou a reação explosiva do garoto quando Ted sugeriu que eles deveriam conversar. Sequer se importou ao perceber que sua presença já não era mais notada.

Com outro suspiro de alívio, decidiu retomar a leitura de um interessantíssimo manual de Herbologia que acabara de adquirir. Alguma coisa o fazia acreditar que as coisas estariam melhores no dia seguinte.

* * *

Theodore Lupin não podia acreditar que estava mesmo sentado em silêncio ao lado do sempre inquieto James. Passando as mãos pela grama macia do jardim de Hogwarts, ele tinha certeza que o outro não conseguiria manter-se calado por muito mais tempo. Olhou para James e surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo com os olhos marejados. As lágrimas de James eram ainda mais raras que seu silêncio.

"James..." Tentou trazê-lo para um abraço, mas foi repelido grosseiramente.

"O que é que você veio fazer aqui?" A voz embargada de James soou violenta como o metamorfomago esperava.

"Você está causando problemas." A resposta de James foi um olhar nervoso. "E está triste."

"O que é que você esperava?" James levantou-se e sua voz era exasperada. Sentou-se novamente bem de frente para Ted e olhou-o nos olhos. "Você se casou. Você... foi embora!" A expressão machucada no rosto do garoto fez com que Ted quase se arrependesse de sua visita a Hogwarts.

"Demorei a entender o que estava acontecendo... não queria admitir para mim mesmo que gostava de você _de verdade__._" Ted encarou James e não se surpreendeu ao vê-lo corar. "Achei que me casando com Victoire tudo seria diferente. Nós nos afastaríamos... Achei que tudo fosse mudar." James o encarou chocado. Ted surpreendeu-se com sua própria sinceridade. "Mas nada mudou." Tocou o rosto de James. "Não quero mais enganá-la. Não quero enganar a mim mesmo. Eu não quero te machucar."

James tentou desvencilhar-se do toque, mas Ted segurou-lhe os ombros. O garoto o encarou com raiva. "Nunca amei a Victoire."

"Me dê uma razão para acreditar."

"Eu estou aqui."

Ted alegrou-se ao observar que James considerara aquilo uma boa razão.

* * *

**_N.A.:_ Essa fanfic levou mais de dois anos para ser concluída! Estava em pleno processo criativo quando decidi parar de escrever... E esse projeto ficou pela metade, aguardando para ser finalizado. Acho que o final foi um pouco repentino. Não queria alongar demais, já que sempre que me permito estender uma fanfic ela foge do meu objetivo. Espero não ter comprometido a qualidade do texto!**

**Lembro-me que me apaixonei por Ted/James desde a primeira vez. Foi amor a primeira fanfic! É ou não é um Sirem da nova geração? **

**Espero que tenham apreciado e compreendido. **

**Jin Verona.**


End file.
